libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychic Warrior
Where the psion spends his days studying the intricacies of psionic power and unlocking the mysteries of the mind, others choose to use their internal power to augment their physical form. These psychic warriors use their psionic potential as a way to improve their natural abilities, becoming fierce and deadly in their chosen path. Role: '''The psychic warrior’s path determines his strengths and weaknesses within a party. Whether he is the epitome of unleashing the beast within, or a stealthy combatant who strikes from the shadows, the psychic warrior’s primary focus is typically battlefield control and dealing or blocking damage. '''Alignment: '''Any. '''Hit Die: '''d8. '''Starting Wealth: 5d6 × 10 (average 175 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills: '''The psychic warrior’s class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Autohypnosis (Wis), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Knowledge (psionics) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), and Swim (Str). '''Skill Ranks at each Level: '''4 + Int modifier. '''Class Features The following are class features of the psychic warrior. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Psychic warriors are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with all types of armor (heavy, medium, and light), and with shields (except tower shields). Power Points/Day A psychic warrior’s ability to manifest powers is limited by the power points he has available. His base daily allotment of power points is given on Table 2-4: The Psychic Warrior. In addition, he receives bonus power points per day if he has a high Wisdom score (see Table 2-1: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Power Points). His race may also provide bonus power points per day, as may certain feats and items. Powers Known A psychic warrior begins play knowing one psychic warrior power of your choice. Each time he achieves a new level, he unlocks the knowledge of a new power. Choose the powers known from the psychic warrior power list. (Exception: ''The feat Expanded Knowledge does allow a psychic warrior to learn powers from the lists of other classes.) A psychic warrior can manifest any power that has a power point cost equal to or lower than his manifester level. The total number of powers a psychic warrior can manifest in a day is limited only by his daily power points. A psychic warrior simply knows his powers; they are ingrained in his mind. He does not need to prepare them (in the way that some spellcasters prepare their spells), though he must get a good night’s sleep each day to regain all his spent power points. The Difficulty Class for saving throws against psychic warrior powers is 10 + the power’s level + the psychic warrior’s Wisdom modifier. '''Maximum Power Level Known' A psychic warrior begins play with the ability to learn 1st-level powers. As he attains higher levels, he may gain the ability to master more complex powers. To learn or manifest a power, a psychic warrior must have a Wisdom score of at least 10 + the power’s level. Bonus Feats At 1st level, a psychic warrior gets a bonus combat-oriented feat in addition to the feat that any 1st level character gets and the bonus feat granted to a human character. The psychic warrior gains an additional bonus feat at 2nd level and every three levels thereafter (5th, 8th, etc.). These bonus feats must be drawn from the feats noted as combat feats or psionic feats. The psychic warrior must still meet all prerequisites for the bonus feat, including ability score and base attack bonus minimums as well as class requirements (like levels in another specific class). These bonus feats are in addition to the feats that a character of any class gains every two levels. A psychic warrior is not limited to combat feats and psionic feats when choosing these other feats. Psionic Proficiency (Ex) A psychic warrior treats his base attack bonus as equal to his psychic warrior level for the purposes of requirements for psionic feats. Base attack bonuses granted from other classes are unaffected and are added normally. Warrior’s Path (Ex) At 1st level, a psychic warrior chooses a path to adhere to (listed here). When first taking a path, the psychic warrior gains one of the two powers associated with that path. Powers gained from a path do not count against his number of powers known. When manifesting this power, called a path power, the psychic warrior can either choose to manifest it for no cost by expending his psionic focus, in which case it cannot be augmented, or he can choose to manifest it normally, in which case his effective manifester level for this power is treated as one higher than normal. In addition, the psychic warrior gains one additional class skill, as noted in the path description. At 3rd level, the psychic warrior gains the second power from his path. All of the above benefits apply to this additional path power. Expanded Path At 3rd level, the psychic warrior expands his understanding of his chosen path. From this point on, he can use the trance and maneuver associated with his chosen path. Path Skill At 4th level, the psychic warrior gains a +2 bonus to one skill associated with a path he is on. Every three levels thereafter, he can choose to increase the bonus to one of his path skills by +2 (to a maximum of +6 for any one path skill). This may be a skill he has already chosen or a new skill associated with a path he is on. Martial Power At 6th level, if the psychic warrior makes an attack (but not a ranged touch attack), he can manifest one of his path powers as part of that attack action. The power takes effect immediately after the attack has been finished. Touch range powers are transmitted through the melee attack to the attacked target. You gain the benefits of the power on the attack made, even if the power is what grants the weapon to make the attack. You may only activate a path power in this fashion once per round. Secondary Path (Ex) At 9th level, the psychic warrior gets to choose a second warrior’s path. He chooses one of the path powers available from his new list. The psychic warrior may only have two path powers in total from a single given path. At 11th level, the psychic warrior can choose to use the trance and maneuver from his second warrior’s path, but may only benefit from one trance at a time. The psychic warrior treats the path skills of his secondary path as class skills and may select them when choosing a path skill. Twisting Path (Ex) At 12th level, as a swift action while maintaining psionic focus and using a trance, the psychic warrior can change to the trance of his other path. Pathweaving (Su) At 15th level, as long as the psychic warrior maintains psionic focus, once per day he can gain the benefits of both of his trances for up to 5 minutes. Activating this ability is a free action. Every third level thereafter, the psychic warrior can use this ability an additional time per day. Eternal Warrior (Su) At 20th level, once per day as a free action, the psychic warrior can enter into a very powerful trance. As long as he maintains psionic focus, for up to 5 minutes the psychic warrior adds his Wisdom modifier to his attack rolls, damage rolls, AC, skill checks, ability checks, saves, and initiative, and he increases his speed by +5 feet for every point of his Wisdom modifier. These benefits stack with those that might be granted by his active path’s trance (or both paths, if using pathweaving). Favored Class Bonuses * Atstreidi: '''Whenever the psychic warrior deals nonlethal damage with an attack, they deal +1/3 a point of additional nonlethal damage. * '''Blue: Add +1 to the psychic warriors CMD when resisting a grapple or trip. * Duergar: Gain 1/3 additional daily usage of the duergar‘s daily expansion psi-like ability. * Dwarf: Add +1 to the psychic warrior’s CMD when resisting a bull rush or trip. * Entoli: '''Add +1/2 to the psychic warrior's manifester level when manifesting a path power * '''Forgeborn: '''Add +1/2 to concentration checks when manifesting psychic warrior powers. * '''Half-elf: Add +1/3 to the psychic warrior’s manifester level when manifesting a path power. * Half-giant: Add +1/2 to the psychic warrior’s manifester level when manifesting a path power * Half-gnoll: '''Add +1/2 to the psychic warrior’s manifester level when manifesting a path power. * '''Half-orc: Add 1 to the half-orcs power points per day. * Human: Add +1/3 power known from the psychic warrior list. This power must be at least one level below the highest power level the psychic warrior can manifest. * Kestrel: '''Add 1 power known from the psychic warrior power list. This power must be at least 1 level lower than the highest-level powers the psychic warrior can learn. * '''Lasher: '''Add +1 to the psychic warrior’s CMD when resisting a bull rush or trip maneuver. * '''Maenad: Add +1/2 to the Maenad’s manifester level when manifesting powers that grant a bonus to AC * Oggr: '''Add a +1/2 circumstance bonus on critical hit confirmation rolls with a weapon of the psychic warrior’s choice (maximum bonus +4). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. * '''Ophiduan: Add 1/2 to the duration of any psychometabolism powers the psychic warrior manifests with a range of Personal and a target of You with a normal duration of 1 round/level. * '''Rana: '''Add +1/2 to the duration of any psychometabolism powers the psychic warrior manifests with a range of personal and a target of you with a normal duration of 1 round/level. * '''Sthein: '''Increase effective manifester level for psychometabolism powers by +1/4. * '''Thrallspawn: '''Add 1 to the psychic warrior’s CMB and CMD when involved in a grapple. * '''Woodborn: '''Add a +1 bonus on concentration checks made due to taking damage while manifesting psychic warrior powers. Archetypes Ancestral Halo Knight Martial Kineticist Mediant Pathmaster Pathwalker Protector Reaver Scaled Rider (Ophiduan) Shackler Silhouette Thunderjarl (Half-giant) Traceur Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Compilation II Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Seventh Path